Memories of Snow
by CG-3m1y4
Summary: In the middle of the night, a maid dreams about her past and its relation to the present... [one-shot] Shirou x Yuu


**Fate/stay night **belongs to **TYPE-MOON** and **Princess Lover! **belongs to **Ricotta. **I don't own their creations no matter how much I wished to.

* * *

My first memory was... darkness.

A pure, pitch black darkness.

When I looked of my surroundings, I saw nothing. No one was there.

I called out somebody's name. Whose name it was, I don't remember. It's quite possible that it wasn't anybody's name at all. I didn't even sure that it was a name. But with hopes that they would save me from the black darkness, I called out that somebody's name until my voice gave out.

How much time passed, I wonder?

Suddenly lights began to dance in the darkness. The lights were pure white. When I looked up at the sky, I saw lights filling up my vision. Much time would pass before I learned that they were "snow".

_"Hey you, is something wrong? Are you hurt anywhere?"_

Aaah...

_"Are you alone?"_

In any event, that was the first time I ever saw snow.

**-xxx-**

That's right... snow. When I saw the snow, it made me remember something very dear to me.

When... did that happen? Where did that happen?

I remember. The name of the orphanage was "The House of Gracious Love". The head of the family built it as a place of children without homes. I didn't know how I would up entering that place, who my parents were, or what became of them. The only thing I ever received from my parents was the name, "Fujikura Yuu".

"All right children, shall we eat now? Itadakimasu!**[1]**" .

"ITADAKIMASU!" All the children around me clasping their hand and bowing their heads slightly.

"..."

"Hey, Yuu-chan? Say 'itadakimasu' too."

I just nodded my head.

My voice had never functioned in that orphanage. I don't know how long it had been that way. However, because I always, always kept quiet, I had forgotten how to even use my voice.

"I guess it can't be helped. Everyone, let's dig in. Today's food made for us by an amazing chef. He's the personal chef of Arima Isshin who built this orphanage."

A middle-aged man came into view, his face looked pale when the nanny mentioned 'Arima Isshin' name. "Egh, please don't flatter me like that. I'm not that great. Plus, I've already cut ties with Isshin-san. Keep this a secret, won't you?"

"Ah, please forgive me. Anyway, he's done an exceptional favor and cooked a meal for us."

"Oh well, the name's Kobayashi. I don't know if you'll like it or not, but go ahead and eat your fill." He then stood back against the near wall, waiting for children's reaction. The children began to fill their plates with all the dishes in table.

"Wow, amazing!"

"This looks great"

"Can you pass me that?"

"It's delicious!" Voices could be heard from all sides of dining room. I had decided to grab my fork and spoon to start eating too, when suddenly...

"Dad, can I have some too?" A red-haired boy with green jacket, about the same age as me, maybe slightly older, ran into the man.

"Teppei, where did you go? I was looking for you"

"Ehehe. This place is awesome! There's so much space to explore."

"Don't go wandering off, you hear." The man scolds the boy, but looks like he didn't listen. Despite that, they looked very happy.

"..."

My chest. It hurts.

"Yuu-chan, what's the matter?"

I stood up from my chair and ran out of the dining room. I ran out from the orphanage, into the deep forest.

I couldn't stand to watch those two. A parent and child, getting along. A warm aura that flooded from the space between them. It was something I didn't have. Not only that, it was something I could never, ever hope to obtain.

"Haaah... haaah..."

I didn't know how far away I run. I slipped on something and fell. I looked around, and saw nothing but a pure darkness.

_Where... is this place?_

I felt that any place would do. This was the perfect place for someone like me. A place that was nowhere, that a child who was no one had stumbled into.

Yes, I was a child from nowhere, whom nobody knew. I would never have anyone warmly called my name. No one would seek me out. I was always, and would always be, all alone.

"Hic...hic... Waaaaaah!"

All alone...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**-xxx-**

I awoke from my bed with a loud gasp. Luckily, it seemed like everyone still asleep. Turning my head left and right, I didn't see Shirou-sama anywhere in the guest room. _Where could he go?_ I thought as I walked around the house.

Why it is that today reminded me of the times gone by?

I came to this Fuyuki city with Shirou-sama and his friends.

It was such a fun day. I never thought lining up pillows to sleep with others could be so enjoyable.

So why?

My feet stopped at the porch of backyard. I sat on the porch, looking up the illuminating moon light. Then, like a broken film, the scene from back then keeps repeating in my mind, never let go even for just a second.

Why am I remembering those sad days?

"... Shirou-sama ..."

At the coldness of weather under the dark night sky, tears flowing from my eyes as I hugged my knee in the loneliness.

**-xxx-**

"Hic... hic..."

"Hey, what's wrong? Did you hurt somewhere? Are you alone?"

A boy from earlier, suddenly appeared on my sight. His face look worried. The golden eyes focused on my face, then my legs. It slightly widened.

"Ah, you're injured!" He frantically removed something from his pocket, which appeared to be a handkerchief. Then with a firm grip, he tied it to my injured right leg. "Can you move?" I shook my head.

"Then I'll carry you." He crouches down to lend me his back.

"?" I'm surprised. Most kids his age would call their parents for help, yet this boy seem determined to do it himself without a second thought.

"It's not far from here. C'mon!" He insisted. Finally I rested my body on his back. He staggered for a while, but steadily stood up and started walking.

"A.. aa.." I want to ask him if he felt heavy from carrying me, but voices wouldn't come out.

...

...

We walked the way back in silence, around this big forest. After a long time, he finally spoke.

"My name's Kobayashi Teppei. What's yours?"

Maybe it's just the boy's honesty and bravery, maybe it's just me being hurt that I couldn't care less about it. But when proposed to his question, I felt my mouth opening naturally.

"Fujikura...

Fujikura... Yuu."

"Yuu-chan? That's a good name!" He brightly smiled at me, like a radiant light that took me aback by his straightforwardness. Blood pumping up to my head, and I could feel my cheek reddened like a ripe tomato.

It's strange, all my mood I have experienced, all of it were washed away by just one smile. What's this feeling?

For the first time in my life, I felt that I'm already saved by his smile.

I felt that 'Teppei' would come to save me when I'm in trouble.

Whenever. Wherever.

"Nice to meet you."

He paused to see my response. Surprised, I waited for a second, but nodded my head and smiled back at him.

"Um!"

**-xxx-**

"Haaah..." I got up from my shed. After practicing my usual routine, my shirts covered in sweats. I closed the door, made sure to lock it properly before I go to bed.

"Hm?"

A shadow of someone was sitting, no, more like sleeping on the porch. Looking closer, I could see the short black hair. That must be...

"Yuu-san?" Was she waiting for me to come back? Poor girl, at this time the weather felt rather chilly, yet she's sleeping here. I felt kinda guilty. No matter how she placed herself as my personal maid, she's still a girl my age.

Luckily, I brought the blanket from shed to keep me warm in the night. I covered her whole body with the blanket and crouched beside her.

"U... uummmh." Oh, it looked like she's about to awake. Finally, her eyes opened.

"Are you alright? You'll get a cold if you're staying like that".

She blinked up a few times and then looked up my face. "T-T-Teppei-sama!" She suddenly jumped back in surprise. I scowled instantly at that remark.

"Don't call me that, Yuu-san. I already told you so many times, my name is Shirou."

"S-Shirou-sama, p-please f-forgive my r-rudeness." Hmm? Her face is bright red. Had she already catch a cold? Thinking that, I placed my palm on her forehead.

"! Kyah! Sh-Sh-Shirou-sama..."

"Looks like you didn't catch a cold."

"I-I-I-I'm a-a-alright, I'm alright! Don't worry about it!"

Hm? Why she's panicking so much? Well, it didn't matter to me anyway.

"Ah, okay then. May I sit here as well?" I politely requested the black-haired maid to sit next beside her.

"S-sure..."

I sat beside Yuu-san, my gaze fixed at the moonlight night far away from my reach.

This brought back memories... of Dad, and of Saber.

**-xxx-**

That's right!

A, long, long time ago, I met Teppei-sama, or should I say Shirou-sama, when we were both kids. And in Shirou's presence, I was able to talk normally.

I don't know why that was. But on that day I first saw snow, I learned for the first time how happy it could feel to hear somebody call your name.

That night, on the first time I was able to sleep peacefully, feeling warm and content.

**-xxx-**

"Shirou-sama... I... I remember everything now..."

"Eh? What'd you remember?"

"Something very important"

"Something very important, huh..."

"Shirou-sama, thank you so much!"

"Eh? For what?"

"My name is Fujikura... Fujikura Yuu."

"Aah... that's good.

Then don't forget it either. My name is Emiya... Emiya Shirou."

"...Yes!"

Drip...

"Ah... it's snowing, Shirou-sama!"

I will never forget that day, the day I fell in love with you . . .

* * *

**[1] **Itadakimasu = Thanks for the food

**Author's Note: **

Ah well, it's an old story that I first wrote when the FSN/PL crossover by WanderingDisciple first released. And now I decide to publish this on a whim, wishing he would continue the cross soon enough (it's already been on hiatus for so long that I'm starting to lose hope and faith). Sorry if it's not fluffy enough though, cute things are not my forte.

ANYWAY! This is following little Shirou (former Kobayashi family) and Yuu met a year before 4th HGW, and reunited 11-12 years later, probably after Fate Route Ending. As usual critics, reviews and comments would be appreciated. I'm not gonna continue this (for now) maybe later in separate story, and as I said before: if anyone wants to adopt the idea, feel free to do so.

See you again and thanks for reading!


End file.
